


wannabe scooby gang

by iskra (kiira)



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiira/pseuds/iskra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of prompts from my tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the pairings/ratings vary from prompt to prompt!

**carmilla + sleep**

Carmilla curls up into herself when she sleep, and that surprises you. You weren’t sure what you were expecting, but after learning that she spent 70 years in a coffin, you guess you thought that she would sprawl, take up as much room as she could, try to make up for those decades of imprisonment but no.  
  
It’s like she’s learned to take up as little space as possible.  
  
She looks small when she sleeps, younger than you, and it took nearly three weeks for you to remember that she died at 18, that she never grew up. In the day, there’s something in her eyes, something impossibly old that leaves you feeling unsettled, but asleep? She’s innocent, and you have to remind yourself that she’s known more horror than you could ever possibly imagine.  
  
It’s good, you suppose, that she rarely sleeps. Or at least if she does, it’s usually while you’re in class, or at lectures, or out with Danny. Her _softness_ is something that you can find yourself feeling pity for and you know (you _know, you know, you know_ ) that pity is one step away from drained and dead in a ditch somewhere.  
  
But you can’t help it, can’t help waking her gently when she screams in her sleep, can’t help pushing her hair away from her face, can’t help pressing a kiss to her forehead as she lays her head in your lap and falls back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**danny + heartbreak**

You were 15 the first time someone broke your heart. (Now you look back and pretend to laugh at it, but _god_ it still hurts sometimes.)

You were at summer camp, an invite-only intensive track and field camp and she was 16 and beautiful. Long dark hair that she tied up in a pink scrunchie every day, hands that looked like they should be playing some delicate instrument, and when she smiled you could feel yourself melt inside a little.

It was the second-to-last day of camp and she kissed you behind the gym before dinner and she tasted like bubble gum lip gloss. It was the last day of camp and she kissed you long and hard in her locked dorm room before whispering in your ear, My parents can’t know. I have to go.

You never saw her again.

You were 23 the next time your heart was broken and when you cried yourself to sleep that night, you swear you could taste bubble gum lip gloss.


	3. Chapter 3

**laura + choices**

It wasn’t hard to make the choice to go to Silas. Sure, you had gotten accepted to a couple other schools, but none of them had classes in Fae Literature of the mid-20th Century, or Microbiology of Sentient Non-Human Beings.

There was an air of mystery that surrounded the place (including, but not limited to the fact you couldn’t actually remember ever applying) and ever since you were a kid watching Veronica Mars with your dad, you knew you wanted to do something interesting. Solve mysteries.

(You _know_ it sounds childish, but it also sounds _exciting_. Excitement wasn’t something you got on a regular basis at home.)

And when you walk into your Intro to English Literature on the first day of class, and the TA is not only absolutely _gorgeous_ but smart and funny too, you know you made the right choice.


	4. Chapter 4

**laura/danny + first kiss**

The world is probably gonna end. The world is probably gonna end and you don’t know where Perry is, Carmilla and LaFontaine are somewhere in the science department looking for manticore blood, and Danny is pacing back and forth and back and forth, calling and re-calling every single one of her Summer Society sisters.

So far, no one’s answered.

You’re sitting on Carmilla’s bed and writing in a diary that the five of you have kept since the Enclosure started. None of you want to say that it’s a record of what happened at Silas after you all die, but that’s exactly what it is.

The bed next to you dips, and Danny’s sitting there, frantic and wild-eyed, and then she’s kissing you, sloppy and desperate and everything you ever wanted.

She pulls away, fast and, “Oh god, I’m so sorry, I didn’t want to do it like this, I meant to kiss you that time we were eating blueberry pie and then got interrupted by Shria and the ahuizotl in the lake, and I don’t want this to be a ‘we’re about to die’ thing and…”

She trails off and looks at you, eyes big, hopeful, and you kiss her again and for ten, fifteen, twenty minutes, the world isn’t ending anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

** laura noticing the _shit_ out of carmilla's legs in ep25  **

Carmilla didn’t come back for hours, not until Perry and LaFontaine left, not until you had finished _all_ of your homework, not until the sun had set.

As soon as she slammed the door behind her, you ask, “Carmilla? You weren’t… eating people out there? Were you?”

She arches an eyebrow at you, vaguely disbelieving. “What do you take me for, cupcake? A monster?” and smiles slowly, something out of a bad romance movie, something meant to be seductive and all you can think about is LaFontaine talking about vampire crushes.

(Which you definitely _,_ one-hundred percent, do _not_ have.)

You glace back over at Carmilla, and you swallow because how could you not have noticed how _hot_ she was in that stupid outfit, with the stupid thigh high stockings, and black shorts and…

You let your head drop onto your desk with a dull thunk.

_Shit._


	6. Chapter 6

** btvs + carmilla  **

You _always_ knew the Summer Society wasn’t just a sorority, but you admit it still came as somewhat of a shock when you learned that they were not only part of a _worldwide_ monster hunting organization, but they all had superpowers.

That, and the founders of this secret society were visiting for a surprise inspection.

So, of course Danny started to panic, which Carmilla found funny, causing them to get in a huge fight and refuse to talk to each other. And Danny conveniently ‘forgot’ to warn you that this secret society? Yeah, founded on the principles of vampire hunting.

Which is how you find yourself trying to talk down a blonde girl holding a stake from killing Carmilla right then and there.

"No, no, no, I swear to god she’s good. Most of the time."

The blonde, (Buffy, you think) hesitantly lowers the stake and turns to the brunette who came with her, who is trying (and mostly failing) not to laugh.

"Faith. Stop laughing. This is serious, remember the vampire gang on the UC Sunnydale Campus? This could be the same thing."

The brunette (Faith, you suppose) looks at Buffy and shakes her head. “Uh-uh. That was during my coma-phase, remember? Turned evil, you tried to kill me, you failed?”

Carmilla looks like she’s either going to run or start laughing. Maybe both.

Buffy turns back to both of you, and Carmilla has the grace to look serious. “You,” Buffy barks, “does the vampire have a soul?”

And Faith loses it.

"Another? God, souled vampires are just crawling out of the woodwork. We’re gonna be out of a job soon, huh B?"

You’re not sure where the conversation is going, but you’re pretty sure Carmilla is not going to end up dead. (Dead-er? Whatever.)

Faith turns to you, smirking. “Now, shortstuff, I never got a chance to sleep with a vampire. Is it as good as B over here says it is?”

Both you and Buffy turn bright red and Carmilla starts laughing. She walks over to Faith, and traces her jaw with one finger.

"I’ll let you try if you want, Slayer."

Faith grabs Carmilla by the collar of her shirt and kisses her. After a couple seconds, she lets her go and steps back.

"Gotta turn you down on the offer, dead girl. Biting? Never really my thing."


	7. Chapter 7

** carmilla turns into a cat **

t’s not that you don’t like cats. You do. You even have a cat back home.

What you do object to is the fact that your _roommate_ likes to turn into a cat occasionally, and especially likes to shed all over your dorm room, when she knows perfectly well that Danny is allergic to cats.

The first couple times you ignored it and just borrowed Perry’s vacuum, carefully getting rid of the cat fur all over Carmilla’s bed.

It’s not until week three of Carmilla’s attempts to kill Danny with cat fur that you get completely fed up. You had tried talking to her when she was in human (vampire?) form, but she would just smirk and say something like, _I can’t help it cutie_ , and sashay out of the room. You even tried complaining to Perry to see if she could do something about it, but LaFontaine shook her head and muttered something about ‘speciesism’ and Perry just refused to believe that Carmilla could turn herself into a cat.

So, you decide to take matters into your own hands.

It takes a couple days for Carmilla to do her transformation thing, but when she does, you’re ready. You grab her and hold tight, despite the fact that she’s making the most horrible yowling noise and trying to permanently scar your face, drop her in the shower, turn the water on and return to your bed to finish your lit reading.

After a couple minutes, Carmilla walks out of the bathroom, fully dressed and soaking wet. She glares at you, which would probably usually be somewhat threatening, but with water streaming down her face and smearing her eyeliner, it can only be described as pathetic.

"I could report you to animal control, Hollis."

You just smile sweetly at her.


	8. Chapter 8

** laura finds out danny's a werewolf  **

"You should be the one that tells her."

Perry shakes her head at you. “Susan, no. If you want to tell Laura about your crazy theory as to where her girlfriend went, it’s all on you. I want no part in werewolves, vampires, aliens or whatever else it is you think Danny is.”

"Fine, _Scully._ Doubt all you want.”

Perry wrinkles her nose at you. “You don’t _really_ believe in aliens. Right?”

"The truth is out there, Perry." You lean over her and start to hum what you hope sounds vaguely like The X-Files theme song. Perry rolls her eyes and kisses you quickly, then mumbles something about _how did I fall in love with such a child?_

The next morning, you march Perry to Laura’s room and throw the door open, ready to reveal the truth about Danny’s whereabouts, only to find what looks like a large reddish dog curled up on the floor of the room.

"Shhh," Laura whispers, "Danny’s asleep," and you shut the door as quickly as you can.

Perry is standing a couple of feet behind you, craning her neck to try to see into Laura’s room.

"LaFontaine, what’s in there? Is Danny back?"

You nod, “Yeah. You were right, she was probably doing some Summer Society thing. She’s asleep, we better not bother her.”

And it’s not like you _lied_ exactly. It’s just easier if Perry keeps thinking Carmilla has porphyria and Danny just happens to get sick every month on the full moon.


	9. Chapter 9

**carmilla finds out danny is a werewolf and gives her a collar and leash as a joke. danny responds by buying darmilla a high collared dracula-esque cape**

You find the collar and leash wrapped up in Scooby-Doo wrapping paper on your bed. There’s a note with it, in Carmilla’s perfect script, that says Wouldn’t want to be fined for being unleashed in the park.

And that’s how you learned that Carmilla knew about the werewolf thing. Well, you were pretty sure that she had known about it for months, what with the barking at you across the quad, and the inability to call you anything but pup, but maybe Carmilla did that to everyone.

You choose not to say anything about the collar or leash to her, not giving her the satisfaction of getting to you, and instead, two weeks later, sneak into her room with a huge box.

LaFontaine helps you, because even though you don’t like each other, you both dislike Carmilla more.

Quickly, you pull all of Carmilla’s clothing out of her half of the closet and start unpacking the contents of your box. You had bought every single vampire Halloween costume you could find for under $10, and carefully replace every single pair of leather pants, every corset, every black dress and pair of thigh high stockings with cheap Dracula capes and fake fangs.

You get a call from Laura two hours later. She’s laughing hysterically, and you can hear Carmilla in the background yelling, “Get the dog to give me back my clothes. This isn’t funny!”

(It was.)


End file.
